


In Your Avalanche

by DawnDragon32



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Do NOT copy to another website, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, M/M, are one shots still a thing???, fluffy one shots, idk if all of them will be fluffy but the first one defiantly is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDragon32/pseuds/DawnDragon32
Summary: Little fics that may or may not turn into series.All of them are gonna be RoyEd.(Title from Avalanche - David Cook).
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter One - Late Night RoyEd FIclet

**Author's Note:**

> ((Anyone else see ficlet and think of chicklet gum?? No just me?? Ok.  
> Heres a little ficlet I started one night at midnight when I couldn't sleep  
> cause this scene wouldnt leave me alone! Featuring: Ed using sign language,  
> cause I love it when Ed uses sign language, Riza making tea  
> and 'forcing' Roy to do paper work at 3 am,  
> and concerned Ed in a blanket burrito cause of the type of tea she makes.))

Ed walked down the stairs quietly, the comforter from the end of their bed wrapped around his shoulders.  
He didn't want to surprise Roy, but he could smell the tea Roy normally made when he woke up from a nightmare,  
and somehow didn't wake Ed up with it.

Roy had stayed late in the office the night before, and he had had to go to bed without him,  
but he knew Roy had gotten home, cause he remembers Roy kissing his cheek when Ed was half asleep earlier.

Getting to the second to last step, Ed peeked into the kitchen.  
He really doesn't like being sneaky with Roy like this,  
but depending on his mood, Ed knows he might not be welcome in their kitchen.

But Roy isn't in their kitchen, and Ed pulls his head back fast.

Riza is in their kitchen?

Ed looks to the left, into the doorway of the livingroom, where he can only just see their big couch, which Roy is sitting on. 

Sitting on, and watching him. Leaning forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him.  
His expression one of confusion mixed with amusement, and Ed raises an eyebrow at him. 

Quickly, he signs 'Why is Riza here?'

But before Roy can answer, Riza calls from the kitchen.

"Roy, who is on the stairs?"

Ed tenses. It's not like him living here was a secret, but they hadn't been telling anyone yet.

This was still relatively new, they've been dating awhile, sure,  
but they hadn't said that Ed had moved in yet. Even tho Ed's been staying here so much it didn't  
matter anyway, Breda already cracked jokes about them being newlyweds soon.

"Its ok Riza, just Ed" 

Roy calls back, his voice was rough, probably with lack of use, and how tired he is.

Ed looks into the kitchen, catching Riza's eye and then walks into the livingroom, to Roy.

Ed looks at the coffee table, and sees stacks of paper work.  
Looks like a last minute thing that needs done by tomorrow morning. 

Which explains why Riza is there.

"Care to join me?"

Looking up, Ed sees that Roy has leaned back against the couch, his arm across the back,  
and Ed quickly sits in the spot Roy just made for him. Taking the blanket and pulling it across both if their laps.  
This close he can see how tired Roy is, the bags under his eyes and how slow he is blinking.

"So what brings a fine man like you to a place like this?"

Ed just rolls his eyes at him, even as he feels his cheeks heating up a little bit.

"Its 3 am, you weren't in bed, and..."

Ed trails off.

"And?" Roy prompts. 

He's looking at him with that soft look,  
the one that makes Ed want to kiss the bridge of his nose and call him a doofus.

"And, well. The tea."

"The tea?" 

Roy's eyebrows draw in in confusion, and now Ed just wants to place a kiss there too.  
Bastard, making him feel all sorts of cheesy shit so early in the morning.

Ed swallowed, he knows that there are not secrets between them, but it was still embarrassing  
sometimes to talk about how much he picks up on when it comes to Roy.  
It's not like Roy doesn't do the same things for Ed. He does, and more sometimes.

"Well. You only drink that kind after you've had a nightmare and...." he trails off.

That soft look is back in Roy's eyes, along with a little smile.

"You where coming to check on me?"

"Of course, bastard, I love you."

Roy's whole face light up then, and Ed really can't help leaning forward to kiss him.

Riza clears her throat.

Ed pulls back quickly, and learns his head on Roy's arm still wrapped around them. 

She sits the tea on the coffee table, and starts stacking the files.

"I think we got enough done that we can call it a night."

She looked up, and smiled a little at Ed.

"I'll let you both get to your bed then?"

Of course she had noticed that Ed's books where all over the livingroom.  
It's not a secret, but it sure feels like it's out of the bag now.

"Of course lieutenant. Would you like the gest bedroom?"

Roy says while playing with a lock of Ed's hair that has come loose from the bun on top of his head.

She just nodded, apparently even she was to tired for many words this late at night. Or early morning?

Ed watched as she sat the files on the table by the entrance to the livingroom,  
and then listens as she walked up the stairs.  
The second from the top always squeaks if you step on the left side.

Roy leans forward to grab the tea and take a sip,  
before leaning back and looking at him again.  
That small smiles back on his lips.

"Let's go to our bed."

Ed smiles and nods.

Their bed. He didn't know if he would ever get used to the way hearing that made him feel.


	2. YouTubers AU Parts 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part in a little series that'll probably be about six parts,  
> I have it all planned out that way at least.  
> Don't know when the next part will be up tho.  
> This isn't really RoyEd, but it's the set up, so its necessary.
> 
> Just a little bit about this AU:  
> Ed and Al have a gameing channel (I guess kinda like Game Grumps??)  
> Team Mustang has a DnD channel, and Armstrong is also part of it.  
> Ed has a secret side channel for parkour stuff. This will be talked about later.  
> Hughes is DM, but had to take a break from the channel cause Elicia was born.  
> If you have any questions, you can ask me here or on my tumblr if you'd like @foxgloveinspace.

Ed didn't want to be YouTube famous across three channels, but here he is.  
In a crappy little apartment, with great sound proofing, an amazing view and  
access to the roof from his bedroom window.

Yeah, that was the good parts.

The bad parts where Al yelling at him cause he killed the cat in their current  
Minecraft Hard Mode playthrough. They where on their second one,  
after the first was a whopping 7 episodes long, and honestly, he didn't mean to.

He really didn't mean to bring his wolf in their house,  
and then have said wolf kill the cat when he went to eat and then accidentally hit the cat.  
That Al had spent about half an hour trying, and some how succeeding, to herd into  
their house without fish, cause 'I don't have a fish right now brother,  
and if I go to get one, she will be gone before I get back!'  
While Al was currently going to get the fish to tame it.

So yeah, this playthrough has ended with Ed dead, cause Al killed him  
and Al getting sad that Ed was dead even though "You deserve this Brother!"  
and then Al dying because of creepers, which  
"This wouldn't be a problem is you hadn't killed my cat!" 

Again. 

Well, not exactly, but it's very similar to how the first one went, which is very weird!

At least they made more progress this time,  
making it to a total of 9 episodes.  
And also filling their quota of Minecraft for three months.  
All in one recording session!

But that was earlier today. At the moment he was trying to  
find all the ingredients to try and make Al's favorite dinner,  
to appease him of said earlier cat incident.

"Al, we're out of... well everything!"

Maybe he would get away with making it this weekend,  
when it wasn't almost nine at night,  
and all he wanted to do was put a frozen pizza in the oven.

Instead he heard the jingle of keys from the kitchen door way.  
Turning he saw Al, already in his shoes,  
tucking his wallet into his back pocket. 

Ed groaned.

"Fuck, ok."

Al smiled big.

"I love you"

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you better. Love you too."

\----

They heard the baby crying way before they got to the isle the baby was in.  
Al making a little grimace at him when they first heard it.  
They both love kids a lot, and hearing any baby cry makes  
them want to find the baby and cheer it up.

They have gotten good at ignoring that instinct since they reached their late teens,  
and now that they are adults it's very easy to ignore.

But then they are down the same isle as the crying baby,  
and her (if the flower headband and frilly dress are anything to go by,  
you never know these days, and honestly does it fucking matter?)  
almost equally in tears father. He's holder her on his shoulder and  
trying to bounce her while hes looking at the frozen empty ravioli.  
Which is right where they need to be.

The dad kinda looks familiar, if Ed stops to think about it, maybe they shop at the same time a lot?  
But he doesn't stop to think about, just hands the basket with their other groceries in it to Al,  
and gets to work. Smiling, puffing up his cheeks and then pressing on  
them while crossing his eyes, sticking out his tongue, and then playing peak-a-boo  
by hiding behind Al and speaking up over his shoulders  
(the only time he will admit being shorter than Al is a good thing).

Slowly the baby stops crying, and then starts smiling,  
and then she starts giggling like crazy!

That's when her dad turns around with his pick of frozen ravioli and  
stops short as he sees two young men, one of which pops up from behind the other.

" Uh. Hello there?"

Oh! Ed did know him! But he didn't.  
He was one Al and his' current favorite YouTube channel.

"Hello! Please don't mind my brother."

Hughes (that's his name, fuck isn't that weird,  
they know his name but he might not know theirs) just laughs.

"That's fine, I think he got Elicia to calm down, so thank you"

Ed smiled big at him

"No problem! Happy to help."

Hughes just smiles at them.

Ed takes the basket back from Al while Hughes put the now calm baby (Elicia),  
into the buggy, he also hands her a set of baby keys,  
which she happily shakes and then starts chewing on.

"Ah, I know this might be sudden, but we really like your dnd channel."

Ed elbows him in the side. What is he thinking!  
They hate being recognized, why would they-

Hughes was staring at them, kind of in a weird way.

"You watch our channel? Well, its Roy's channel, but you watch it??  
What do you think, do you like it?  
Of course you like it, you just said that."

Elicia threw her keys. Hughes just sighs and picks them up as she giggles.  
He scoots down the isle a little as he does, and Ed goes to get the frozen ravioli,  
he knows exactly which ones, cause they are the only ones Al will eat,  
and hes done in two seconds. He also grabs pizza rolls,  
cause they are right there, and Al isn't looking.  
He's talking with Hughes.

"Yes! We are big fans, Ed has been binge watching the first campaign again,  
cause he always loses it laughing when-"

Ed tunes it out. He has gotten too used to Al trying to embarrass him like this.  
He cringes as he remembers the last youtube meet up they went to.  
He is never going to be able to interact with some of those other creators ever again.  
Not like he really wanted to they where all mostly assholes in real life,  
but gosh did Al have to tell them about how they 'inspired them' or some shit?  
Fuck, its silent. Ed looks up to see them both staring.

"Uhh." 

Good job Ed.

"Mr. Hughes just asked what our opinions on them switching dms is."

Oh.

"Oh. Well, I think Sheska does a good job! Not as good as you,  
you put more personality into it, but I think shes gotten better.  
More lose in her story telling I guess."

He's rambling, fuck.

Hughes just smiles at him though, so he guesses he didn't fuck up too much.

"Yeah. I didn't really want to stop, but my beautiful daughter was born!  
And it was hard to go from work, straight to Roy's and then not see her at night during the week.  
But that was before they decided on the new film schedule,  
I could come back now anytime I want to, but I'm waiting til this campaign ends."

Ed and Al nodded. They didn't exactly understand,  
cause they had no prior knowledge of their film schedule,  
but they decided it was ok, since he was a tired father.

"Well. What brings you two here so late at night?"

They start walking, looks like they are all done and headed to the check outs.

"Oh, Brother killed my cat in Minecraft earlier,  
and now he's making me ricotta stuffed ravioli.  
But we didn't have ricotta. Or ravioli."

Hughes looks at them funny for a second, and then looks at Ed with an eyebrow raised.

Ed shrugs.

"What Al wants, Al gets"

Al just nods.

Hughes pauses, and then looks at Elicia, and gives an understanding nod.

They get to the check outs, and part ways, Ed and Al waving goodbye to Elicia,  
which she gives a cute little wave back,  
then said bye to Hughes before going to the 15 items or less self check out.

They are walking back to the car when Al starts talking.

"Well that was nice."

"That was awkward."

"Brother! We made his first fan experience nice!  
We could have been rude! Remember that girl from last month! That was awful!"

Ed just sighed. That was awful.  
Nothing like some random chick insisting you and your brother do...  
stuff, for you to never want to do any fan meets every again.

They climb in the car, and promptly Al starts talking about how  
excited he is for ravioli, even though it's almost ten thirty.

\---

He doesn't really think about it again until two days later during their next recording session.

They are just grinding levels, and talking about random shit, when Ed remembers.

"Oh, hey, you guys are never gonna believe it! We randomly meet one of our own  
favorite YouTubers! Hughes from TeamMustangAdventures.  
He was super nice even though we meet at a Walmart,  
not sponsored, at like 10 pm, it was great!"

Wow, Ed didn't really think about saying that.

He also didn't think it would turn into a long conversation  
where him and Al talked about their favorite episodes.

He really forgets sometimes that his voice has impacts on things,  
mainly that by the next week, after the episode goes up, TMA would have almost a million subs,  
when the night before they had about two hundred thousand.  
He also didn't expect all their fans to comment "Ed&AlPlayGames sent us here!"  
He really didn't expect the request for a Twitter conversation from one Roy Mustang to be in their inbox that night.

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoyed!  
> I just wanted to say, I'm in no way am ship shaming,  
> I just have Ed's reaction being that way, cause I feel like  
> it fits what some YouTubers go through, and so that's just  
> how he feels in this au. If you ship Ed and Al I am in no way  
> trying to tell you not to, you do you!<3<3


	3. Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Ed in the hospital? Who knows not me! Inspired by that tumblr post, you know the one??

Ed blinked at the nurse who just walked into the room, not even looking up while checking his clip board. He was pretty. 

"Good Evening Mr.Elric, I'm just going to check your vitals really quick, can you sit up for me?"

Hot nurse had a hot voice. Awesome. But sitting up. Not awesome. Ed looked around himself at the Mountain of pillows Al had helped him set up before he had to leave for the evening. It had taken him a long to get them just perfect, considering Ed was being a pain in the ass with how out of it he was. 

Ed looked back at Hot Nurse, his eyes lingering on the fact that he had his name embroidered on his Scrubs. Who does that? Scrubs, that who. And apparently Roy. Ed snorted to himself before turning back to look Roy in the eyes and raspt

"Fight me"

Roy raised an eyebrow, "maybe later."

And then he grabbed Ed's arm from where it was holding his pillow to check his pulse.

\---

"Good morning Ed, how did you sleep last night?"

Roy was awfully cheery this morning,

"Like shit" Ed whispered his reply, he was going to be so glad when his throat didn't hurt anymore.

Roy hummed, and looked at something on the screen beside Ed's bed.

"Fight me-" Ed started, but then something decided to come out of his lungs, and another round of coughing started.

Roy help him sit back up, while rubbing in between his shoulder blades (something Al had discovered helped). Roy smiled at him,

"Well, I'm certain you'd win"

"Bastard" 

Roy's smile widened a bit, before he went back to checking Ed's vitals.

-

Ed was being discharged. The doctor had said the fluid was completely gone from his lungs after the surgery, and that the coughing wasn't going to last much longer, and he wasn't contagious so there wasn't a reason to keep him there longer.

On the way out, Roy ran into them. He grinned and handed Ed a box before saying,

"Glad I caught you before you left. Have a safe trip home, and don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I don't see you here soon"

Al, the traitor, laugh at Roy's stupid joke. Ed only smiled. He didn't laugh. Honest.

"Yeah, well, same here bastard."

Roy just laughed as, and then his pager (seriously who still uses those?), and then waved as he walked away.

It wasn't until they where in the car that Ed opened the box to find a mug with the hospital name and logo on it. And, written in permanent marker in nice neat handwriting on the side "Fight Me?" and a phone number.


	4. College Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at titles so much, bleh.  
> Anyway, here is a little ficlet inspired by a tumblr post about otp moments.  
> Enjoy?

Roy looked up from the document on his desk, phone held between his shoulder and ear, as Ed walked in his home office.  
Roy sent a small smile Ed's way and then looked back down to what he was reading.  
It was after work, and he should have been down stairs with Ed, but Havoc needed some names from one of the  
files Roy had taken home, and here he was.

Finally Havoc hung up, and Roy looked up to find Ed still in the room. Usually he would leave, especially after he  
left all military business behind him last year, but Ed was waiting.  
And waiting patiently. Which honestly worried Roy beyond belief.

Ed never waited patiently, if he wanted Roy's attention, he wanted it then and immediately.  
Usually it didn't matter what he was doing, Roy could be having the most important meeting  
on the phone you could think of, and he'd still end up with a lap-full of Ed if that's what Ed wanted.

Before Roy could ask what was wrong, Ed was walking up behind the desk, and going through the drawers.

"What are you-" But he was cut off by Ed finding his letter opener with a little "Ah ha!"

Ed sat on the edge of Roy's desk, and looked at him from behind his bangs.

"My letter from Central University came"

Roy's eyebrows raised.

"I wanted to use the lucky one" Ed said, while waving the letter opener around a little.

Roy smiled, and nodded. He was probably just as nervous as Ed was. It was Roy's  
suggestion that Ed go to Central's collage, and not somewhere else.

"And I wanted to wait for you" he muttered as he finally tore open the letter.

Roy waited as Ed read the letter, and could tell before he even said anything that Ed got in  
because the biggest relieved grin was stretched across Ed's face.

Ed handed him the letter.

Roy only had to read the opening line before his eyes turned back to Ed, with a big grin of his own.

"Congratulations."

Ed rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah. You where the one most confidant in this, rub it in."

"Please Ed, you should be teaching here, not going to the classes"

"Well, I need the classes on how to teach" Ed said with a snort.

"Like you need them".

Ed hummed to himself before he replied,"Well, maybe not here, but maybe if I wanted  
to teach a semester somewhere else, I'd need it".

Ed took his letter back gently from Roy.

"If you think I'm not going o frame that and stick it up somewhere in here, then your wrong"

"I'd like to see you try bastard."

Roy just grinned.


	5. tumblr request - RoyEd Fight/Make Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed slammed the door on his way out, it was stupid and he knew it, the fight had been for nothing, but at the same time the tension had been building for weeks. Roy has been busy, and Ed knew that he would be, it was something he had signed up for when they started this, that Roy’s schedule was crazy and he would be gone a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a tumblr request from a friend <3<3<3
> 
> "Hello lovely can I get RoyEd mild hurt/comfort? Like a small petty fight and then make up? Can be any rating, you know i love me some smut but also wholesome content. Thanks boo!"
> 
> I guess if you want to send in a request, my tumblr is foxgloveinspace.

Ed slammed the door on his way out, it was stupid and he knew it, the fight had been for nothing, but at the same time the tension had been building for weeks. Roy has been busy, and Ed knew that he would be, it was something he had signed up for when they started this, that Roy’s schedule was crazy and he would be gone a lot.

But it’s been two weeks, and all Ed wants to do is sit in the same room as him for a couple hours, and he was home so it wasn’t like he was interrupting him at the office, so what was the big deal?

Apparently it was one anyways, and it had ended in a shouting match. 

Ed didn’t know where he was going, they don’t fight very often, but he had to get out of the house, that was sure.

He didn’t know how much time passed, but Ed found himself sitting in the park. It was quiet, just the birds and some couples walking around.

After sitting there for some time he was already calm enough to go home. But he wasn’t sure if Roy was ready to see him and talk about what happened. He wasn’t even really sure how exactly the fight had started, maybe Roy asking him to leave the room, and then things escalated, and Ed remembered shouting “I’m going” as he left.

Maybe Ed has been gone longer than he thought, cause Roy just turned the corner and the lamps were coming on and now Roy was kneeling on the ground in front of him.

He was out of breath, and looking over Ed without touching him, which Ed knew meant he was trying to make sure he wasn’t hurt.

Ed slowly reached his hand out and brushed his fingertips through Roy’s bangs, and Roy took that as permission to shoot forward and wrap his arms around Ed. Ed put his hand on the back of Roy’s neck and the other in the middle of his back, and just let Roy hold him.

Roy’s voice was muffled in his shoulder when he spoke.

“I’m sorry”

Ed sighed against Roy’s hair.

“I’m sorry too.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for. You just wanted to be near me.”

“You were working on something important that I shouldn’t have been in the room for, I know that, it’s what you’ve been doing for weeks.”

“That doesn’t matter you-”

Ed started to laugh, and then he could feel as Roy started to smile where he had turned his face to his neck.

“Can we go home now? My knees are aching.”

“Yeah old man, let’s go home.”

“You know I’m kneeling on the sidewalk, I am barely thirty two and-”

Ed just laughed harder, and Roy looked at him like he does when they wake up, like he would gladly only every look at Ed for the rest of his life.

Roy stood up and pulled Ed with him; he gently reached out and cupped Ed’s face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I think in this they’ve been together for about a year, and Ed has just moved with Roy, and while it isn't their first fight, it is the first one since they’ve been living together.
> 
> \- I really couldn’t figure out how to make this one smutty,,,,,,
> 
> -Not seen, Riza guarding the entrance to the park, cause the future Fuhrer is kissing the people’s alchemist in the middle of the night in the park, and they are not out yet.


	6. Tumblr Prompt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " can I fuck you're throat "  
> Prompt from: prompt list on tumblr.  
> Chapter Rating: E
> 
> Challenging myself with writing smut along with just writing at least one thing a day for the next week or so.

Ed’s head hit the wall behind him, as soon as they had gotten to their room Roy had pinned him against it, placing searing kisses to his mouth. His arm’s coming up to lean against the wall beside Ed’s head. Ed’s own coming up to wrap around Roy's shoulders.

“What do you want sweetheart?” Roy pulled back and asked him, before moving to his jaw to plant kisses there, and eventually his neck where he left a bruise below Ed’s ear. All the while he had one hand rubbing along the front of Ed’s pants.

Ed could hardly think, with how Roy was working him over. But he managed to gasp out,

“Can I fuck your throat?”

Roy moaned and nodded his head, before dropping to his knees in front of Ed. He made quick work of getting Ed’s pants around his knees, leaning in and placing a kiss to the tip before swallowing him down.

“Fuck, Roy, your so good.” Ed’s hands scrambled to Roy’s hair. His fingers tugging a bit too hard, but Roy just moaned around him, before pulling off.

“Thought you wanted to fuck it, not just let me do all the work?” Roy asked with a sly grin before going back down on him. But this time he didn’t move except to pull Ed’s hips forward until Ed started to shallowly thrust on his own, and then eventually find a steady rhythm.

“Close” Ed gasped, and Roy just moaned around him, sending him over the edge.

Roy slowly pulled back, swallowing a couple times around him, before Ed started to shove at his shoulders from how over sensitive he was.

Ed slid down the wall to kiss Roy, and then he pulled back to breath for a second.

“What do you want?” He breathlessly asked Roy. Roy pretended to think about for a second before pulling Ed to his feet with him.

“Gonna fuck your thighs.” He growled as he pushed Ed over the side of the bed, Ed going willingly.

Roy grabbed the lube from the drawer of their bedside table. Ed loved this almost as much as Roy. The feeling of Roy making his thighs slick was almost enough to get him hard again.

Roy patted his hip and Ed closed his legs to make a tight space for Roy to fuck. Roy started slow, but sped up soon. Neither of them were in a slow mood tonight, and soon Roy was coming, coating Ed’s thighs with his release.

They laid there for a few minutes before Ed snorted, and then started laughing. 

“Well, that was certainly a welcome home.”

Roy laughed against his shoulder before pulling back and helping him to the shower.

Later when they are laying in bed, Ed pressing his face to Roy’s neck after having told him all about where he had been in the last month, and pressing sleepy kisses where he could reach; Ed was almost asleep when Roy softly told him,

“I am very glad you’re home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Wtf is plot? No seriously I think I can only write pwp if I want to write smut, lolol.  
> -me: Roy *clap* Mustang *clap* has *clap* a *clap* oral *clap* fixation!


	7. tumblr request - Roy saves Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from: dawnlightsilhouette on tumblr  
> Prompt:What about Roy protects Ed by jumping in between him and someone who shoots at Ed and he gets hurt and later in the hospital he confesses his love to Ed?  
> Chapter Rating: T

It looked like it happened in slow motion, but Ed knew it had to have been only a few seconds.

Ed had been walking with Roy and Riza to meet the governor, technically he was acting as bodyguard with Riza, it was more of an excuse for Ed to be on the diplomatic mission. Roy had wanted Ed along because of the alchemy the country had, and even if Ed couldn’t perform alchemy anymore, he was still one of the best researchers around.

That was when a very angry citizen ran out of the crowd, Ed couldn’t understand what she was saying, but he could tell that she was angry. Ed reached out and put his hand on Roy’s shoulder, getting ready to shove him behind himself, and let Riza take care of whatever was going on, but before they even had time to react, she pulled out a gun, and aimed it at Ed.

Before Ed could even think, he went to push Roy out of the way, but Roy wasn’t there anymore, he was already moving, and then he heard the shot, and Roy was falling to the ground holding his side, that he saw in slow motion.

The next few minutes were much faster, Ed doesn’t remember falling to his knees, but he was applying pressure to the wound, and Riza was shouting, and then medics were there, and they were in an ambulance.

Ed doesn’t remember what he was saying, but he knew he was yelling at Roy. No one was shutting him up though, so he guesses they all agreed. Or Riza agreed, and the doctors didn’t know what he was saying. He knows he called Roy a fucking idiot at least eight times, but other then that, it wasn’t registering in the panic.

When they got there, they wheeled Roy back, and then a doctor that spoke their language showed up and explained what they were doing, and that one of them could come back with them. Riza went, and one of the soldiers that came with them brought Ed clean clothes. He hadn’t even noticed he was covered in blood.

Ed was numb as he changed. Two soldiers were standing guard, cause no matter how you looked at it, he was the target today. And Roy, the mother fucking Fuhrer, had jumped inbetween his bodygaurd and the danger.

Why would he do that?

Why would he be such a fucking idiot?

Ed walked back into the waiting room, and took a seat, the soldiers following.

He didn’t know how long he waited, might have been five minutes, might have been five hours. But one second he was blinking into nothing, and then Riza was kneeling in front of him, the doctor by her side.

She put her hand on his shoulder, and gave a squeeze,

“He’s asking for you.”

Ed nodded, and stood up. The doctor led him down a few halls, talking about how the procedure went very well, and they expected him to be able to leave in the next couple hours. His ever present guards following. When they got to Roy's room, they joined the soldiers already on guard at the door, and Ed nodded to the doctor as he walked into the door.

As soon as he saw Roy, he almost started ranting again, but Roy looked so pitiful in the hospital bed that he decided to wait.

When Roy saw him, a small smile, and made a hand movement toward the single chair in the room. As soon as Ed sat down, Roy turned to him.

“Are you ok?”

Ed blinked. He stared at Roy as if his question would get less stupid. Finally he couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“Am I ok? Am I ok, Mustang? What kind of stupid question is that? I’m not the one who’s been shot!”

“Yes, your welcome.”

“Roy, I swear, it’s my job to get shot instead of you, and you jumped in the way, what is wrong with you!”

Roy sighed.

“Well, I couldn’t let the man I love get shot, now could I?”

Ed threw his hands up about to go on another rant before the words sunk in and he sat back in his chair.

Roy watched him, his face almost unreadable, except that Ed had spent so much time with him that he could tell he was nervous.

Ed looked at his hands, and then back at Roy’s face.

“I love you too.”

Roy smiled at him. A real genuine smile, not a smirk, not a fake smile that he would give diplomats, but a genuine Roy smile. But Ed wasn’t done.

“That doesn’t mean you're allowed to get shot while I’m acting as your bodyguard.”

Roy rolled his eyes, “Well, you're never going to be my bodyguard again.”

Ed grinned, “Good, this is my formal resignation as your bodyguard.”

Roy reached out and grabbed the back of Ed’s head, and pulled him forward onto a kiss.


	8. tumblr request - Ed sleeps in Roy's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would you write Ed falling asleep in Roy's office and Roy puts his coat on him like a blanket and he's like "aww, Ed's so cute", cuddles him and braids his hair and Ed wakes up like "WTF? oh, wait this is nice"? That would be so nice! Anyway have a nice day.  
> Prompt from: dawnlightsilhouette on tumblr <3  
> Chapter Rating: G

Roy looked up as Ed slammed the office door shut behind him. Ed didn’t visit him while he was working often, and when he did it was rarely with good news; but Ed just stomped over to his couch and almost flung himself across it.

Roy figured Ed had something to talk about, so while he kept one ear open he continued reading the report in his hand. It wasn’t until twenty minutes passed that Roy realized Ed was asleep, as he started snoring softly.

He sat there for a moment, watching his sleeping lover. He looked peaceful, and it was then that Roy noticed that Ed had terrible bags under his eyes. He wondered what had made Ed so tired. Late nights studying? Or just normal insomnia.

Roy got up, grabbing his overcoat from where he had put it over the back of his chair and walked over to Ed. He laid it over him, and Ed had curled up enough on the couch that it almost completely covered him.

Roy pushed some of Ed’s hair out of his, it was loose, Roy gently took the hair tie that he knew was on Ed’s wrist and pulled his hair into a low ponytail behind him.

Roy looked for a second, and then climbed onto the couch beside him, slinging his arm around Ed, and Ed turned and pushed his face into Roy’s chest in his sleep. 

‘That was adorable’ Roy thought to himself, letting his lean on Ed’s, and fell asleep to the rhythm of Ed’s breathing.

-

Ed woke up wram, and content, better then he had slept all week. He hadn’t been sleeping well, and he was missing Roy, but Al had payed a surprise visit and he didn’t want to leave his brother alone. Al had left that morning, and so Ed had gone to visit Roy, but it seems he fell asleep.

Ed blinked a couple times, and pushed closer to the warmth next to him. He looked over at Roy, who was still asleep, his head thrown back on the couch, and he was snoring.

Ed then looked down at the coat over him, and noticed how his hair wasn’t down like he remembered it being. Ed smiled to himself, leaned his head back onto Roy’s arm, and closed his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This takes place before the move in together.  
> -I changed it a bit, Roy just pulled his hair back instead of braiding it, cause even if Ed was sleeping like the dead, I don’t think he could sleep through the tug that is someone braiding your hair lol.  
> -I feel like it’s a bit short, but I don’t think I can take this anywhere else.


	9. Tumblr Prompt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:*gasps* Prompts? I'm always happy to send prompts! Could you write some fluffy royed love confession? Like Ed totally doubts himself because of something and suddenly Roy blurts out that he loves Ed or something the like?  
> Prompt From: dawnlightsilhouette on Tumblr
> 
> I’m so sorry this took so long, and that its not as long as I would have liked, but I hope you enjoy!!

Ed was watching Roy out of the corner of his eye. Roy had been taking him out almost every night after work for the last month, and while Ed was sure it was dates, he had never asked, and Roy had never said. So while he was privately thinking of these outings as dates, he didn’t know for sure.

Tonight they went to a specialty shop that had so many different ice cream flavors from all over the world. Ed was trying to decide if he could tell Roy he loves him. Roy had driven him home, was walking him to the door of his apartment, and Ed really wanted to say it.

But what if these hadn’t been dates, what if Roy was just… Just what? There was no way for these to just be hang outs, they where too often for one thing.

When they got Ed’s door, Ed turned back to Roy, making up his mind that he was going to tell him, but he looked at Roy and hesitated just one second, and he could feel his face heating up. And then Roy looked around the hallway, leaned down slightly, his hands coming up to gently cradle his face, and then Roy was kissing him. 

The kiss was soft, and didn’t last long, and when Roy pulled away, he softly spoke, almost against Ed’s lips,

“I love you.”

Ed smiled, and lifted himself up just slightly so he could kiss Roy, keeping it just as soft, and then he pulled back, so he could say it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Do ice cream shops exist in fma universe? Who knows, it does in this au at least.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Royed Fluff.  
> Prompt From: My soulmate, Kat, on tumblr.

Ed looked up from his book as Roy walked into the room. Roy had already shed his overcoat, and was throwing it across his reading chair. Instead of going straight for it, Roy went right to Ed, who was sitting on their couch, and played with his head in Ed's lap.

Ed made a note of what page he was on, and sat his book to the side, and then shoved his fingers into Roy's hair.

Roy made a little hum, and let his eyes drift shut.

"Long day?" Ed asked as he picked his book back up and propped it against the arm of the couch.

Roy didn't answer, and when Ed looked down he was already dozing. Ed smiled gently, and went back to reading, all the while keeping his fingers in Roy's hair.

-

Roy woke up alone in the living room. The blanket from the back of the couch tossed over him, and the pillow from his reading chair tucked under his head.

He sat up, stretching his arms up over his head with a groan, before making his way to the kitchen where he could hear Ed moving around.

When he walked in he saw Ed leaning against the counter by the stove, on top of which was their kettle.

Ed smiled at him when he walked into the room, and as Roy walked to him, he hopped up on the counter, letting Roy between his thighs and wrapped his arms around Ed.

"Good evening. I'd say welcome home, but you've been home for a couple hours now." Ed said with a laugh.

Roy just kissed his neck, as they waited for the water to boil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! I don't know how often I'll update this,  
> but I kinda wanted a place to put all my writing practice stuff I guess!


End file.
